Mint Candy
by Park Eun Wook
Summary: Big Hit High school kedatangan murid pindahan dari indonesia,Sime yang malah terlambat dihari pertamanya, hari-harinya tak begitu baik setelah dia bertemu si berandalan tukang tidur,Min Yoongi. Apakah mereka akan tetap bermusuhan atau malah?
1. chapter 1

Jam 9 pagi di pinggiran kota Seoul.

Seorang gadis berkulit pucat berlari terengah di halaman Sekolah Bighit, rambutnya yg pendek berkibar cepat seiring dengan langkah kakinya, tak ada seorangpun terlihat disekolah itu. Tentu saja karena pelajaran sekolah sudah mulai dari sejam yang lalu dan semua murid sudah dikelasnya masing masing.

"Terlambat dihari pertama kamu sekolah, kau memang hebat sime" rutuknya dalam hati.

Untungnya dia sudah hapal kantor kepala sekolah dimana, karena kemarin pas mendaftar dia ikut bersama ayahnya. Dan beruntung Bighit Highschool tak sebesar sekolah sma korea kebanyakan.

Sime sampai didepan pintu ruangan kepala sekolah ahirnya, dia menarik nafas panjang bersiap mendapatkan detensi dan amarah, tapi sebelum dia mengetuk, pintu mendadak terbuka, dia berhadapan dengan murid lakilaki berambut blonde dan seputih kulitnya. dan dia amat tinggi membuat sime harus mendongak padanya

Cowok itu menatap tajam pada sime, "minggir!"

"m..mwo?"

"ck" cowok itu mendorong sime kasar."dasar tuli"gerutunya lalu melangkah pergi.

Sime meringis kesakitan, namun sakitnya lebih kerasa dikepalanya, tuli dia bilang, aishhh, Sime mengumpat didalam hati saking sebalnya. Sime membayangkan melempar sepatu kekepala cowok kurang ajar itu.

" Ah, sime shi, Apa kamu ada perlu denganku?" suara kepala sekolah menyadarkannya.

Dia tersenyum kikuk lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan kepala sekolah.

Sime membungkuk dalam-dalam,"sebenarnya saya terlambat hari ini, mohon maaf,gyojangseonsaengnim"

"kenapa bisa?" tanya kepala sekolah heran,

" salah masuk bis, i...ini pertama kalinya saya berada dikorea...hehehe jadi saya belum bisa hapal jalan. gyojangseonsaengnim,"

Kepala Sekolah hampir tertawa mendengarnya.

"ya, aku baru ingat, aku akan menulis surat kelonggaran untuk guru kelasmu, tapi tak ada kesempatan kedua,mengerti,"

" Ndeeee, gyojangseonsaengnim, kamsahamnida!!"

sime menghela nafas lega. Dia selamat untuk hari ini, walau sebenarnya dia sedikit berbohong soal tidak hafal jalan.

Dia bangun kesiangan gegara stress takut terlambat hari ini...welll so useless...pada ahirnya dia tetap terlambat.

Kelas 2-A ribut seketika saat guru mengatakan kelas mereka kedatangan murid pindahan baru dari luar negri. Semua anak berbisik semangat dan membayangkan kalau murid baru dikelas mereka itu orang luar negeri, amerika kah, rusia, atau mentok mentok jepang?

Tapi sepertinya bayangan mereka akan hancur pemirsa...

Seorang cewek berambut pendek masuk kekelas, rambutnya sudah rapi dibanding saat berlarian tadi, dia menjepit poninya kebelakang. Dalam Hati cewek itu komat kamit memanjatkan doa agar dia tidak terlalu gugup didepan teman sekelas barunya.

"Anyeong haseo, chinguya, Namaku Sime, aku dari indonesia," sime membungkuk.pelan, lalu memaksakan senyum.

Kelas hening sejenak, lalu mendadak riuh dengan gelak tawa.

" Indonesia??!!"

"wkwk land??"

" apaan itu, kukira murid baru berambut pirang, ternyata..."

Muka sime merah padam. Ingin rasanya tenggelam ke tanah saat ini juga.

BRAKKK!!

mendadak tersengar gebrakan meja dari sudut kelas.

"SHUT THE FUCK OFF! Biarkan aku tidur dengan tenang," cowok berambut pirang lalu kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya dimeja.

Namja nyebelin itu, teriak Sime dalam hati.

Guru kelas menghela nafas lega, walau menyebalkan ada untungnya juga dia bisa meredakan kebisingan kelas.

"Kalau begitu kamu bisa duduk disebelah Min yoongi ssi,"

"e...eh?"

Guru kelas menunjuk kearah namja pirang tadi, disebelahnya ada meja kosong.

ya, satusatunya meja kosong dikelas, diujung sana, paling sudut...sesudut sudutnya. Entah kenapa Sime merasa dia masuk.kedalam wilayah singa setelah terlepas dari cengkraman buaya.

" Kamu bisa duduk sekarang, lalu kita akan melanjutkan pelajarannya oke?"

Tak ada pilihan, sime dengan berat hati melangkahkan kakinya ke Arah namja itu. Siapa tadi Min apa?

Hmm, setidaknya mungkin dia bisa membalas dendamkan amarahnya tadi gegara di semprot cowo sialan itu.

Sime ahirnya duduk disebelah kanan Namja itu.

Namja itu tak bergeming dan tak berminat bangun untuk mengikuti pelajaran.

"Ck, benar-benar berandalan,"

Tidak mungkin. Sime melongo. Berharap yang dilihatnya salah...

Cowok berandalan itu...cowok yang selama 3 pelajaran tidur itu, cowok yang disangka bodoh itu ternyata lebih yang dia kira.

Dia sempat kagum dengan keahlian basketnya atau murid paling cepat dalam marathon, well sime berharap itu karena dia namja. Walau dia sempat berpikir darimana kukang putih itu mendapatkan kekuatannya padahal untuk mendengarkan pelajaran aja tidak pernah.

Dan yang bikin shock, dikelasnya dia mempunya nilai tertinggi pertama...sementara dia hanya peringkat ke 3...

Apakah tuhan sedang bersikap adil? padahal dia sudah belajar mati-matian setelah di korea, tiap hari masuk jam delapan pulang jam 10. Sementara dia harus dikalahkan oleh Min Yoongi itu...

Sime menghela nafas sebal makanannya berasa hambar. Dia memandang ke sekeliling...

sudah sebulan dia disini...sementara dia belum mendapatkan teman satupun...apakah hidupku semenyedihkan ini...tapi...cewek cewek disini menyebalkan... bergerombol kemanamana, ketawa cekikikan entah karena apa. Mending sendiri sepertinya...tapi...dia sering merasa kesepian

Oh ya ada satu hal yang Sime tak mengerti, gerombolan cewek-cewek itu kayaknya selalu mendadak gila jika Min yoongi lewat.

Serius? cowok seperti itu? di idolakan?

Dasar tuli!

ucapan itu terngiang ngiang kembali di kepalanya, arrghhhh.

Sime berdiri, sepertinya dia benar-benar butuh refreshing.

Hm, selama sebulan ini sudut sekolah mana yang belum dia kunjungi ya? Sime menerka nerka

Atap sekolah? perpustakaan? Gym

Oh. Sime membereskan kotak bekalnya.

Dia lalu melangkah pergi kebelakang sekolah, Ya, sekolah inimemang kecil, tapi belakang sekolahnya lumayan luas seperti taman. Banyak pepohonan disana. Dan sepertinya akan menyenangkan menghirup udara segar sebelum masuk kelas.

"Hago sipeun ge eopsdaneun ge... jinjja mwot gateunde... "

sime menghentikan langkahnya, sepertinya dia mendengar nyanyian seseorang.

Sime mendengarkan lebih seksama

"Heunhan kkumjocha eopsdaneun ge hansimhan geo areo da aneunde.."

Ya...suara inikan...sime melirik kesana kemari, mencari suara itu, dia melangkah maju lagi mempercepat langkahnya...

" Haran daeroman hamyeon doendamyeo daehakgamyeon da gwaenchanha..."

Krak...BLUGH

"kyahhhh"

Nyanyian itu terhenti.

" NUGU??!!!"

Sime berusaha bangun, disaat seperti ini...bagaimana bisa dia tersandung akar pohon???! kenapa akar pohon itu ada disini,

Seorang namja berdiri didepannya,

Sime mendongak, matanya bertatapan langsung dengan Min yoongi. Sime membelalakan matanya lalu sontak bergeser mundur dari duduknya.

Nyanyian itu dari Mahluk ini?

Cowok itu menatapnya khawatir.

"Apa...apa kamu dengar?"

Sime mengernyit padanya," tentu saja aku dengar," sime mendengus, "aku tidak...ARRGH"

Min Yoongi menarik kerah sime sampai berdiri, dia mendorong sime ke arah pohon , sampai rasanya punggung yeoja itu remuk gegara didorong terlalu keras. Yoongi menahan bahu kiri Sime dengan tangan kirinya kuat, sementara tangan kanannya mencengkeram kedua pipinya. Muka

mereka begitu dekat, sampai Sime bisa merasakan nafas Yoongi. Jantung Sime berdegup kencang, seumur hidupnya ini pertama kalinya dia teramat dekat dengan namja. tapi, Ada kekhawatiran berlebihan di mata namja itu, suaranya bergetar menahan marah.

" yang barusan itu, kamu tak dengar apapun! Lupakan apa yang kamu dengar dan jangan coba coba memberitahukannya pada siapapun!"

Sime Emosi, dia sangat sangat emosi. Demi Tuhan dia hanya ingin ketenangan dalam hidupnya, dan dalam sebulan ini cowok didepannya yang melakukan kekerasan padanya, menghancurkan ketenangan hidupnya. Oh tidak, kamu belum mengenal aku, Tn. Min.

Sime mengangkat kaki kanannya tinggi tinggi, dan dengan sekuat trnaga dia menghentakan kakinya ke kaki Yoongi.

" Arrghhhh," Yoongi berteriak kesakitan, cengkramannya terlepas, Dia berjinjit dan memegang kakinya yang nyutnyutan

Sime mengelus pipinya yg kebas,

"KAU PIKIR AKU TAKUT, HEOH?!!!" seru Sime Emosi," mentang-mentang kamu Namja, kamu bisa memperlakukan aku seenaknya?! kau...memang...ck..."

Min Yoongi menatap Sime marah," Kau!! Kau akan menyesal karena telah..."

"Apa?! aku tak takut, aku tak salah!! Ini telingaku!! Ini mulutku!! Aku bebas mendengar dan juga bebas jika mau bilang kalau kamu menya.. hmmf"

Yoongi menahan mulut Sime agar tak bicara, dia menengok kesana kemari.

" Maafkan aku," ujarnya pelan. Yoongi melepas tangannya dari mulut Sime, " tapi aku serius...jangan bilang siapapun kalau aku menyanyi"

Wajahnya nampak muram, dan serius? hmm ?si muka ngantuk, pemalas dan songong ini bisa bermuka gitu juga ternyata, pikir sime.

"Baiklah... tapi kamu tahukan semua rahasia ada bayarannya biar adil,"

"apa? kamu mencoba memerasku?!"

Sime melangkah pergi, " Yah, toh menjaga rahasiamu tak ada untungnya buatku, jadi kusebar saja..."

" Aishh" Yoongi menahan lengan Sime," baiklah, baiklah, apa maumu?!"

Sime tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

tobecontinued


	2. chapter 2

"Kau memang hebat, Min-a" Sime menatap puas PRnya yang telah selesai, semua berkat cowok didepannya. Sekarang dia tak perlu mengarang bebas lagi jika ada soal yang tak dia mengerti.

Yoongi menyeringai, bangga," tentu saja, aku tak bodoh,"

Saat itu mereka berada di kelas, Yoongi mendekatkan mejanya ke meja Sime. Sesuai perjanjian, Sime memintanya untuk mengajari pelajaran dan soal soal yang dia tak bisa, biar sama-sama untung kan? oh ya, dan Sime boleh mendengarkan nyanyiannya lagi. Dia tak bisa mengelak kalau suara Yoongi itu bagus. Keren malah.

" Yah, kukira kamu berandalan bodoh yang cuman bisa tidur saja," Sime menutup bukunya,lalu dia melakukan gerakan tangan agar Yoongi menyingkir," kau boleh pergi, syuh syuh,"

Yoongi membelalakan matanya tak percaya, "cewek ini," dia menggulung buku pelajarannya lalu memukulkannya pelan pada kepala Sime,

"ouch!"

"waktu tidurku lebih berharga dibanding mengajarimu, kau tahu!"

Yoongi memindahkan mejanya ke tenpat semula. Sime memeletkan lidah padanya. Yoongi membalas dengan mengangkat jari tengahnya. Lalu seperti biasa, dia kembali tidur dimejanya.

" ck ck ck dasar beruang albino," sime menggeleng heran.

Ah, tapi dia tak perlu khawatir kedepannya, atau memusingkan kelakuan namja itu. Nilai nilainya gak bakal turun drastis gegara stress pelajaran. Namja itu ada gunanya juga akhirnya.

Sime tak menyadari kalau suasana kelas sedang intens, ada beberapa.pasang mata yang menatapnya dengki. Dan diam diam merencanakan sesuatu.

Seoul malam hari. Tenaga Sime sudah habis diperas oleh pelajaran tanpa henti.

Ini menyebalkan, drama korea memang tak seindah kenyataan. Rasanya stress memikirkan kalau dia cuman punya waktu di hari minggu saja untuk istirahat. Pulang sekolah dia masih harus mengerjakan PRnya. Menghafal untuk bersiap siap ujian dadakan besok mungkin. Sepertinya nyawanya melayang saat memikirkannya.

"Kenapa ayahku harus pindah kantor ke korea sih..."keluhnya putus asa. SMA di indonesia lebih baik daripada disini, pikirnya.

Dan tiap hari dia harus menaiki bus untuk sampai kerumah, walau memang tak jauh, tetap saja menguras tenaganya.

"Kau akan cepat tua kalau terus menghela nafas seperti itu," suara cowok mengagetkan Sime.

Yoongi bersender dekat tiang depannya, Sime mendelik sebal.

"Ngapain kamu disini? mengganggu pemandangan saja,"

Yoongi mendengus, " apa kamu tak pernah menyadari kalau kita sering 1 bus bersama?"

"mwo?"

"ck ck ck, nona, kamu memikirkan apa sampai orang tampan didepanmu ini tak pernah kamu sadari?"

"ish, sombong sekali, dengar ya Min-Yoo-ngi," Sime menekan suara disetiap namanya," kamu itu orang tak penting diduniaku, jadi tak usah sepede itu sampai mau dinotis olehku, "

Yoongi berjalan kearahnya, lalu dia membungkukan dirinya didepan Sime yang sedang duduk. Muka mereka berhadapan.

Jantung sime mendadak berdegup kencang, dia reflek bergeser mundur. Yoongi tersenyum menyeringai.

"Apa kamu yakin, Si-me-ssi?"

Situasinya terselamatkan oleh kedatangan bus kota.

Sime menendang lutut Yoongi kencang, berdiri lalu berlari kearah bis tadi. Yoongi memekik kesakitan dan berusaha mengejar cewek itu sambilmenahan nyeri dilututnya.

Entah takdir atau apa, di bus...mereka malah duduk berdempetan karena tempat lain sudah penuh

"sialan," umpat mereka dalam hati.

"kau gak bakal bisa lari dariku, aku akan membalas perbuatanmu!" bisik Yoongi.

"coba aja kalau berani, dan aku akan bilang kalau kau bisa menyanyi," balas Sime berani, dia tidak takut karena memegang kartu trufnya.

"Arggh" Yoongi frustasi, dia mendongak memandang atap bus sambil menempelkan kepalanya dikursi. Cewek ini sulit dikalahkan.

"kenapa ...kenapa tak boleh ada seorangpun yang tahu?" tanya Sime penasaran.

Yoongi terdiam, Haruskah dia memberitahu gadis keras kepala disebelahnya. Entah kenapa corak aneh di atap bus lebih menarik dibanding pertanyaan Sime.

Sime pun diam dia tak berani bertanya lebih jauh. Toh, bukan urusannya kan? Sebenarnya dia memang penasaran. Tapi, cowok.nyebelin disebelahnya ini, memang ...aneh.

Apakah nanti dia akan kembali mengejutkannya lagi? Misalkan sebenarnya dia memang beruang Albino yang menyamar?

"Kenapa memperhatikanku segitunya? apa kamu mulai tertarik padaku?" Yoongi melirik Sime dengan sudut matanya.

Sime mengalihkan pandangannya, ada semburat merah dipipinya,

"pabo ya!"

Yoongi terkekeh.

Perjalan malam itu entah kenapa jadi terasa panjang bagi mereka.

Big Hit High School mungkin memang bukan Sekolah Besar. Sekolah ini terletak dipinggiran kota Seoul. Jarak antara perkampungan dan kota pun termasuk dekat. Sekolah ini mungkin bukan sekolah elite, tapi Sime tak peduli selama dia masih bisa sekolah dan menjalani hari hari seperti anak sekolah umumnya.

Tapi mungkin ada yang kamu lupa tentang pembullyan di korea, ya, anak sekolah di korea rentan terkena bullyan, mau itu cewek ataupun cowok.

Sime berharap dia tak akan pernah mendapatkannya sedikitpun, karena dia selalu berusaha jadi murid yang baik. Tak pernah mencoba masalah, tapi siapa yang tahu, kalau hari ini dia akan mendapatkannya.

"tak mungkin..." Sime menatap mejanya yang sudah penuh dengan coretan, beberapa diantaranya tulisan "WHORE, " pergilah kamu ke wkwk land" " tak tahu diri" dan ucapan dengki lainnya dan seolah tak cukup mejanya penuh lendir dari telur yang pecah begitu saja disana.

" Hei! Siapa yang melakukan ini?!" teriak Sime menahan tangis, hening. Tak ada seorangpun yang merespon, menyebalkan," Apa salahku?!! kenapa kalian melakukannya??!"

" kamu berisik sekali pagi-pagi, Sime ssi," Yoongi masuk kedalam kelas sambil menguap, langkahnya terhenti saat melibat meja Sime, "wah wah,"

Yoongi hampir meledeknya namun senyumnya hilang saat melihat muka Sime merah padam menahan tangis dan amarah. Dia memandang kesekeliling, lalu pandangannya berhenti pada sekelompok cewek yang mengalihkan pandangan darinya, mereka sebagian duduk diatas meja depan papan tulis. Yoongi langsung menebak alasan pembullyan ini.

Dia berjalan ke arah sime sambil membuka jas sekolahnya.

Dengan tenangnya dia mengelap meja sime dengan jasnya itu.

Berpasang pasang mata membelalakan mata karena perbuatannya, termasuk Sime.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?!"

" Membersihkannya tentu saja, marah marah tak akan merubah kondisi mejamu Sime ssi,...

Hmm, baunya tak kan hilang, baiklah..

kalau begitu kamu duduk saja dimejaku,"

Sime terdiam, entah kenapa amarah dan emosinya menghilang karena perbuatan Yoongi.

"gamsya yo,"ujar Sime pelan

"ini tak gratis tau" ledek Yoongi.

"Ap..."

Yoongi menepuk kening Sime dengan kedua jarinya, "ani ya, aku bercanda"

Yoongi tersenyum, membuat dentuman aneh di sudut hati Sime.

Oh no Sime jangan sampai jatuh pada cengkraman si sialan ini. Apa mungkin ini akting, atau sebenarnya Yoongilah yang melakukannya?

Sime mengedarkan matanya kembali ke seisi ruangan kelas.

Lalu dia tersadar, dia memandangi punggung Yoongi yang pergi ke arah lemari peralatan bebersih.

Apa karena namja ini? serius?

tapi...ini kan bukan drama korea...

Sime berdiri dan memutuskan untuk membantu Yoongi membersihkan mejanya.

Jika ada orang yang sengaja membullynya hanya karena dia terlihat dekat dengan Yoongi, bukan kah dia harus membalas mereka berkali kali lipat?

Sime tersenyum simpul.

" Kamu mengerikan kalau tersenyum seperti itu," ujar Yoongi sambil membersihkan meja dengan lap basah.

"aku punya rencana,"

to be continued

ヾ(*)ﾉ


End file.
